high school dxd divine s gear
by nagiten
Summary: losely based from the second story with a back story of oc and his life and life do not own anything but oc wise stuff all the rest belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi
1. prologue,meeting

as a man with yellow black hair walked long the under world he sighed he was sent he by something he hated a mental message by some one hidden form even him as he walked forward he start to hear a cry not a cry of pain or death or sadness but a cry of loneliness as he rushed ahead he stop as he saw a small baby in a grey basket the baby from what he could see had dark brown eyes and silvery blue hair as he picked up the basket he wondered if this was the reason for the message as he walked away basket under one arm a note appeared form a small ruff of grass (note says as follows)

to_ who _

_who finds this pleases look after this child as you own raise him teach him train him for he is _, but the rest was smudged and unreadable and in seconds the note burns away as the man looks down at the boy he smiles and from under his black coat places a sliver knight chess pieces next to the baby's bronzes queen he smiles so whats will you grow to become it then that the man and the baby fade in to the darkness


	2. first years,train

8 years later

as a boy runs though the dark gardens of the fallen angel Governor-General he smiles and cheers as his **''fathers''** servants chases after him for the kid is half naked upper is bare lower is clothed as the boy runs though mud and under brush and shrubs it only after a whole hour that he is stop by his '**'brother ''** vali who has grey hair and and dark steel blue eyes **'** oh master vali you are back were is your father **'** says the maid who picks young boy up **'' ****he is not by father you dumb servant'' ** vali roars in anger as his aura covers him and seeps around the boy and the servants but unknown from the group a smaller aura is blocking vali aura form harming the boy it then a darker stronger aura took over and vali turned around to see the man that took him in look straight at the him with a hint of rage that was enough to send a cold shiver down your spine and became afraid as vali looks at Azazel he stops but is stop as his right arm starts to ache and burn as he falls to his knees Azazel rush over as does the rest of the maids minus the one holding the young boy **' **about time bring him in side ananor look after **:** ananor nods stopping Azazel who smiles and rush inside **:** **'** so little one bath time **'** it then she sees that the young boy is unconscious and breathing raggedly she rush though the manor at full tilt as she rush pass her master and her fellow servants she run right for the main medic room and kicked the door in and told the doctor their was something wrong with the boy **'' **hmm must weird most weird indeed what happened**'' ** **: **ananor stays silent **: ''** well girl **''**speak the doctor says **'' **i don't know master vali releases his aura then master AZAZEL DID THEN NEXT THING I KNOW HE IS LIKE THIS **''** ananor says in a worried and scared tone **'' ** i don't know but i do know that this should not of happened if masters vali and Azazel released their auras he has been around them for 6-8 years now so something else must of happened thing **" ** the doctor roars lightly as ananor looks around she tries to remember ** '' nothing that i remember '' ** shes says in a fearful voices '' just him running around the gardens that's all nothing bad or major'' yes i guess not so what could of made him black out '' leave him with me i will found out what is wrong'' : ananor nods and leaves the room: as the doctor looked at the boy he wondered what was the reason for all of this as the hours ticked down the doctor tired to find the reason for the boy as he scanned the boy he was shocked to see what he had found he wake the boy told him he was OK and to bring in Azazel the boy nod and did as he was told,./

twenty minutes later

**''**what is it doctor i am busy training vali powers**'' ** **''; **it about !him**!''; ''**yes what about him**'' ''`**my lord as you know he collapsed before and i have found out why**''` ''**yes what is it whats the reason **'' ''`**do you know the origins of the boy my lord**''` '' no why spit it out before i have you spit out'' Azazel says get pissed off now ** **'`_ yes sir sorry sir it turns out sirrrr ttthhhaaat he is nottttt a devilllll nor angellll nor fallennnn nor humannn nor half bloodd''` the doctor says nervously and mumbling _** **'' then what is he then doctor well answer me !now!''** Azazel says both mad and curious **''` _well my lord it turns out he is''` _**

'' **turns out he what'' A**ZAZEL says getting madder **''`_ of unknown blood my lord''` _** he flinches slightly** ''` _pleases don't hit me or feed me to the monsters or kill me my lord pleeealless'` _**the doctor plead as he :looked at his master: as Azazel :looked at his servant: : he rub his noses and temple: **'' ****so you are telling me th**at my son is the son of what exactly**''** Azazel ask calming down **'' '` **that i don't know sir ''`the doctor says lightly :azazel nods as he turns away: ''tell no one of this you understand'' :the doctor nods: Azazel nods and walks out of the doors trying to figure out just what his adoptive son is unbeknownst to Azazel someone else was listening in on it all his eyes and ear were both shocked and glad that his so called ''brother'' ws not his real brother though he knew it but ws not fully sure


End file.
